Forbidden
by Capuchin
Summary: What if at the wedding, when Callie and Brando kiss, Jude hadn't find them? No one know but them. continues after the wedding.
1. After the Wedding

It was the Monday after the wedding. Callie was happy; she and Jude were finally going to have the family they had lounge for. They were going to be together in a home where they weren't judge and with people who believe in them.

She had also gathered the courage to talk to Brandon about her feelings for him. They have even kissed even if it was forbidden for them as they were foster siblings, and there was also the fact that Brandon had gone back with her ex. Callie didn't know what to make out of that but she was going to let him decide what he was going to do, because if he didn't broke up with the girlfriend she was sure that she was not going to be with him. She was not that kind of girl.

Later that day during her lunch, Callie was sitting at a bench when she saw Brandon walking towards her. He came and sat next to her. She couldn't help but feel anticipation to what he wanted to talk to her. Did he regret the kiss? Did he came to tell her that he was still going to be with Talya.

"Hey, we have to talk about what happened," Brandon said.

"What about it?" Callie asked.

"Well, so I guess you are not going to argue about your feelings for me are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not, but what about Talya? She is your girlfriend again," Callie told him with a little bit of hurt in her voice. She also wouldn't look at him unlike him that was looking at her.

He smile and told her, "she's not my girlfriend anymore, we broke up. Now I would like for you to be my girlfriend, what do you say?."


	2. and she said

**Hey everyone, I hope you all are liking my story. Its my first time trying to write fanfiction and I hope I won't disappoint you. Please review it, and tell me what you think..do you like it? do you hate it? do you have ideas to what could happen later on in the chapters?**

**Ok so I know my chapters are so small but hopefully i'll get the hang of things and i'll be able to write more. I will try to write faster so you can have new chapters soon, but please have patience :D i have to thank all of you who have favorite my story and me and to those who have posted a review, i appreciate it :D**

**I don't own any of the characters... it all belongs to ABC Family.**

He smile and told her, "she's not my girlfriend anymore, we broke up. Now I would like for you to be my girlfriend, what do you say?."

She was surprised; she hadn't expected that. She was sure he was going to tell her that they couldn't be together.

"You know that no one can know about us? Right?" Callie asked him.

"I know."

"So if I say yes would you want to keep this a secret from everyone, and I mean everyone, even your moms or Jude can't know." She said turning her head to look at him.

He smile at her, "I want to be with you and I don't care if we have to keep it between us as long as we can be together."

She couldn't help it but smile back at him, "well then yes I would like to be your girlfriend Brandon."

He gave her a wide grin while laughing because he finally got her to accept and show her true feelings even if it was unknown to everyone but him. Callie started to laugh alongside him and for a while after their laughter had subside, they just sat together enjoying each other company.

Brandon suddenly stood up. "come on, the bell is going to ring soon, we have to go to class."

- The same day after school -

Brandon was walking towards his car after school when he saw Callie outside the school doors. He came close to her and asked, " Hey want a ride home", while smiling.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile with a nod. All of the foster kids went home their separate ways. Callie usually hang out for a while with Wyatt but now that he had left, she didn't had anything else to do but go home. Brandon would sometimes stay to play piano or go some other place or go straight home. The twins would go their separate ways to hang out with friends, and the same can be said about Jude.

Together they walked toward Brandon's car in a comfortable silence as if nothing of importance had happen that day. Has if they weren't a couple and anyone who saw them would just say that they look like any other pair of friends walking together.

After they had gotten in the car and Brandon had pull out of the parking out is when he decided to break the comfortable silence they had.

"Sooo do you want to go somewhere before going home... i mean somewhere where we can hang out and be alone from the rest. you know?"

Callie felt rather weird and was glad to notice the nervousness in his voice. She smile and told him, "Yes, i would like that. Where do you have in mind."

"Well why don't we go get an ice-cream and go to the beach. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that's great."

After getting their ice-creams they went for a walk by the water watching all around them.

When they finished their treat Brandon asked Callie if she wanted to sit down, and she wanted to so they sit down next to each other. Because being a couple was something new to them they felt rather weird together but at the same time they felt content to be in it together.

They went ahead and converse about their childhood. Callie told him about all the good memories she had about her parents and Jude. He told her about growing up and wanting siblings and about how his life change when his moms adopted the twins. **( remember he knows all about Liam) **All that made them feel closer.

During their talk they had move and now they lay close together with Brandon having his arm around Callie. They were very comfortable with each other but they knew they had to get home or they would arise suspicion. But when they got to the car and before Callie turn around to get in the car, Brando hold up his harm and close the now open passenger door.

He came closer to her enclosing her between his harms and the car. " There is still something we have to take car of," he murmur to her as he brought he face closer to hers.

"What is it?" she whisper back, all the while looking at his lips.

He licked his lips. Then he said, "This," and he brought his lips to Callie's and kissed her.

She have been replaying the kiss they had during the wedding and since then she had wanted to replayed it all over again, because kissing him was like a need she never knew she had.

He got drunk in her kiss, it was delicious and intoxicating. She tasted like vanilla from the ice-cream she had eaten and some other taste the was hers only.

Neither one of them wanted to end it but eventually air was needed. They pulled away and looked at each other eyes for a moment.

Brandon gave her another quick kiss, a big smile and told her, "Come on, we have to go."

They got in the car and drove home where they were met by the others in the family and which none had any idea of what was going on with the new couple.

**So what do you think? I hope you like it and please live me a review no matter how small or what you have to say :D**

**I'll try to post something soon. Bye for now.**


End file.
